rise of the guardians yuki onna arc
by becca.its.me
Summary: its been 50 years since they stopped pitch and a new sprite is born she makes friends with jack easily shes stunning friendly powerful and she will either be the guardians greatest assistance or their worst fear.will the guardians take the risk? and what if they don't how will jack react? jack x oc its kinda like a sequel to the movie an adventure/love story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this is my second fan fic i like it a lot i hope u do too**

It was a cold windy night and jack was about to go back from his day of watching over *cough spying cough* Jamie though that was a lot harder now that he could be seen. He sat on his staff above the roofs watching over the town one last time before heading back to santa's work shop for the day he had moved there ever since he had become a guardian and from what he knew things had changed too unlike before the guardians would now make it a point to meet up every now and then. He looked around as the snow fell softly to the ground, some getting caught on roofs and other obstacles in the way combined with the starry night sky and the clear view of the moon it was a beautiful sight then as he turned to leave he noticed something move at the corner of his eye spinning around armed with his staff he found a girl looking no older than him with long flowing locks of pure white hair and blood red eyes and pale skin her lips were a light shade of pink and she wore a summer dress that was a faint shade of pink. Jack thought that she was mesmerising then a stray dog came out and she ran towards it to probably pet it but then something happened something that he hadn't seen in a long time the dog ran right through her she looked stunned as she fell back on the cold snow shivering from fear at that moment he knew he was like her and it seemed like she didn't know what was happening he flew down and approached her but the moment she saw him she backed away afraid.

"Hi there I'm jack, jack frost what's your name?" he asked smiling as he carefully inched towards her

"y-you can see me? "She asked getting up slowly

"Course i can you're like me anyways are you gonna leave me hanging?" he extended his hand out to her

"I'll just go through you... "

"Let's try it then" he smiled

"..." she inched towards him and gingerly placed her fingers on his hand and was relieved that she didn't go through him then for the first time she smiled causing jack to blush slightly all was silent for a moment as they stayed like that his hand in hers then jack spoke

"You still haven't answered my question who are you?"

"I'm... i think my name is ... Yuki" she looked up at him eyes brimming with confidence "yuki onna"

He smiled at her" why so confident suddenly? "

"Well um that's the only thing I know" she looked down "i know it sounds crazy but um the moon told me" she looked up shyly blushing wondering if he would label her as mad

Instead he pulled her closer to him and placed her hand on his staff.

"Let me take u somewhere I promise it'll be fun"

"But I.. Are you sure you want to take me with u?" she asked

"yes." He answered

She looked up into his eyes and saw the determination and friendliness in them and smiled

"So where are we going?"

He grinned. A few moments later they were soaring through the sky with Yuki screaming and jack laughing she doesn't seem used to flying i wonder what her the moon called her for he thought briefly but as he turned to ask her he saw her screaming and yelling and decided that he would ask her when they landed after all the girl was hanging on for her life! Wait a minute she was hanging on to him! He blushed at the thought meanwhile all the girl could think of was: let me down let me down let me down!

When they finally landed yuki was grabbing onto jack so tight that jack had tried to pry her off and failed she seemed frozen like that and quite traumatised so jack did what he could he told the girl about the place they were going in to he told her about the toys the elves and the yetis and about the trains that would fly around as if by magic and the warmth and the world of colours inside then he told her about santa and how he may seem scary at first but was a nice guy at heart he said things that made her laugh and giggle and finally she let go of him and she followed jack in. The inside was just as jack had described it and they were stopped at the entrance at first by yetis! Real life yetis the yetis pointed to her and jack had to assure them that it was safe before they were let in she gawked in wonder taking in the sights.

"It's huge! I'm going to get lost!" she said to herself

"Hahaha well then follow me!" jack smiled

And as they walked into the work shop it was noticed how yuki would keep some small form of contact with jack weather it was holding hands or brushing shoulders or most of the time she would tug on to the edge of jack's shirt and follow behind him like a lost puppy not that anyone was complaining

Finally after taking a long detour to the work shop they found Santa sitting around and there was a surprise

"Wow all the guardians are assembled! What I miss santy?" asked jack cheekily

"Oi jack no fooling around this time eh" said bunny

Then at that moment yuki entered the room hugging an elf

"Jack! I can touch these too!" she cheered hugging them

"Course u can!" he smiled at her

The whole room went silent and then everyone stared at the girl who was now getting nervous

"Jack dear.. Who is she?" asked the tooth fairy

"Oh yea! Yuki introduce yourself to santy, bunny and tooth also known as Santa clause, the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy!"

Yuki glanced around nervously before turning to jack who gave her a reassuring nod she then turned to look at all of them properly and spoke

"h-hello my names yuki onna its a pleasure to m-meet you"

The room went silent for a second before the tooth fairy pulled jack close and santa screamed

"out get her out!"

Bunny was already ready to aim a boomerang her way when jack cried

"ENOUGH!"

He struggled against the tooth fairy who was holding him but couldn't break free he looked at yuki one last time and heard her say

"jack...im scared..." tears filled her eyes as she ran out of the place and disappeared from his sight

The other guardians seemed to relax and the tooth fairy let jack go and he shouted

"WHAT were u guys thinking why did you do that?!" he asked enraged

"shut up boy! Theres a reason we're gathered here today" at that moment a statue made of ice rose from the ground it was yuki

"and thats it" santa gestured to the statue

**A/N: okie im done with the first chapter how'd i do i would appricate it if u reviewed this is my second fan fic so not too much flaming please ill upload the second chapter as soon as i have 5 reviews hope u enjoyed chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys i know i said 5 reviews but i decided to upload a short chapter for now i hope you like it and please please please even if u don't think its good enough i wanna know what im doing wrong! thanks**

there was silence for a few minutes as jack calmed himself down and the guardians thought of what to say finally he spoke

"that's yuki... why is she...how?" confusion was evident in his voice

the guardians exchanged glances as they decided who should explain sandy made an arrow pointing to Santa who looked around with a look that just screamed why me? finally seeing no one willing to take his place Santa explained

"the moon..he told us about her she could be evil"

"evil? but the moon called her she said the moon told her her name she can't be evil"

"the moon does not only call forth the good it has to maintain a balance between both sides but favouring the good he gives us a little advice and help" Santa shrugged

the sand man nodded

"wait you said she could be its not for sure" jack concluded

"jack sweetie its not for sure but we can't take the chance" tooth said

"no..The futures not set in stone.. At least not yet I can still change it..even if u don't "

jack gave the other guardians a cold look before turning and taking off into the wind and as the guardians were going to take off after him bunny spoke up objecting

"leave him he'll come crawlin back soon enough"

since a blizzard was storming they found no point in arguing and sat down waiting for their white haired guardian to return.

Meanwhile jack was desperately searching for yuki he would not let her go down the dark path no she was too innocent to do that and even if the others objected to that he would not give up. at that moment he realised that there was a blizzard storming which was weird as he had not called one forth deciding to ignore it he continued searching and finally he found her in the exact place that pitch had broken his staff and left him and baby tooth for dead. it was snowing hard and the wind was holding the hair back from her face as she stood then something moved at the corner of his eyes and as he spun around he thought he saw a shadow again ignoring it he approached yuki who had obviously not noticed his presence he smiled at that and quickly tapped her shoulder before flying up above her line of sight she spun around and gave a puzzled look as she saw nothing seeing that she wasn't looking in front of her he landed there and gave a cheeky grin

"hi there!"

she spun around surprised and looked at jack as if he was a ghost

"oh it's just you" she sighed

"what you mean you're not happy to see me?" asked jack acting hurt

"its not that...your friends they won't like you hanging out with me" she gave something close to a pout causing jack to chuckle

"well i have decided to ignore them for now "

she gave him a small smile and her face lit up as spoke

"oh I almost forgot! Jack look what i can do!"

a few minutes later she turned into snow causing jack to gape in wonder

"yuki! Come back!"he shouted playfully and finally she reappeared

"I can turn into snow!" she exclaimed

"so i can see"

they smiled at each other and found how when she blew wind out of her mouth she could create strong winds freeze things or even create blizzards it seemed like they continued playing around for hours and finally jack decided that it was getting they said their goodbyes

"where will u sleep" he asked

"don't worry about it you should be getting back"

With a nod jack took off.

"Well done yuki i knew you could do it" came a voice

"pitch.. it feels wrong jack seems like such a good guy so why are they bad?"

"child they take no... suck power from the children for their own selfish needs is that not considered evil? Look at the way they chased you out it was because you have more power then them they feel... threatened by you" pitched coaxed

Silently agreeing yuki dispersed into snow and reappeared somewhere near north's hide out before falling asleep. Mean while the guardians had started to question jack.

**A/N: next time jack gets questioned im kinda down on the fact that i have so little reviews but i thank those that like my story enough to review favourite or follow i do hope you will keep reading and following my story **


End file.
